In certain architectures, service providers and/or enterprises may seek to offer sophisticated conferencing services for their end users. The conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs. In addition, virtual meetings can provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically. In certain meeting scenarios, environmental controls may become important. Optimally coordinating environmental factors presents a significant challenge to system designers, network operators, and component manufacturers alike.